


Bad Day

by Storylover10



Series: Writing Promps for Lashton [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey you've had a bad day so let's get in our PJ's and watch a cute movie together and cuddle, but it's TOTALLY PLATONIC ALRIGHT"<br/>just a little less platonic than it could be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Luke's just had a shit day. It started when he almost slept through his alarm, which made him feel like he had to hurry to get ready even though he was on time. Then he burned his toast and they were out of Vegemite so he had to deal with the nasty taste on his way to class. Nothing too bad happened in his classes, they were just dull and he was reminded that he had a paper due the next week for his most hated one that he had yet to start. He didn't have time throughout his day to stop for coffee with all the things he needed to get done between his classes and it had been overcast all day. To top it all off it had started raining on his walk home because he missed his bus and didn't have the energy to wait for the next one. So when he arrived home, soaking wet and upset, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed so he could ignore the world for a little while. 

He dropped his bag to the ground ungracefully has he took off his shoes, startling Ashton, who was in the kitchen making tea. He walked over to the doorway to see what the noise had been, but when he saw the state Luke was in the slight smile dropped off his face. "You okay, bug?"

Luke had long since accepted the fact the Ashton was going to call him pet-names no matter what, so they no longer phased him when they fell from the older's lips. Instead he just shrugged as he finished taking off his things to settle in for the evening. Ashton sighed then pulled him into a tight hug. It didn't matter that Luke was taller than him as he always felt so small in his arms. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Luke shook his head and Ashton didn't push him, knowing he'd talk when he was ready.

"Do you want a cup of tea and cuddle while we watch Disney movies?"

Luke didn't didn't answer at first, but after a moment he nodded into Ashton's neck, then held him just a bit tighter before letting him go so they could both get ready. Ashton went back to the kitchen and Luke went to put sweats on then set up Netflix in Cal's room, where Micheal still had his blanket fort set up. A few minutes after he had settled Ashton came in carrying two mugs, handing one to Luke, the tea being just the way he likes. Once Ashton was comfortable he pulls Luke to rest on his chest, being mindful of their mugs, and starts the movie.

And that's how they  spend the rest of the night. Luke tells Ashton about his day in bits and pieces two and a half movies in. Ashton tells him that it was just a bad day and now at least he has the weekend to rest for a bit, he also offered to help with the paper so Luke didn't feel like his was drowning so much and promised that they'd go to the store the next day so that they had things for breakfast. They both fell asleep during the fifth movie, tea mugs sitting cold next to them, listening to the rain, and each other's breathing. 

Luke may have had a shit day, but his night turned out pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> so i have a huge ass notebook filled with writing promps that i needed to start using, so I have. let me know what you think and i'll see you guys soon! i also hang out on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
